Whoops
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Anniversaries are overrated anyway. College AU Zosan


Zoro sighed, sliding his key into the door. It had been a long exhausting day of practice. He couldn't wait to get back into his dorm, fling his annoyingly heavy book bag to the side and take the longest nap he could, just like he did every other day until a certain someone came back from their classes. The swordsman swung the door inward, his bored expression softening and his eyes opening with slight interest.

He was half tempted to take a step back and check to make sure he had even wandered into the right room, it wouldn't be the first time after all, but something wasn't right about his dorm. It didn't look the way it usually did. Now, given his roommate it was no doubt tidy with strict rules about Zoro laying his shit around, but this time was different.

The room consisted of just two beds, one of him and his roommate, a small dresser they shared and a desk. There was also a bathroom but that wasn't necessary. But on the desk were candles, their wicks burning and leaving an interesting fragrance Zoro could never place into the air. If the candles were burning, there was only one possible answer. Zoro wasn't alone and the roommate he was hoping he could at least nap before seeing, was home.

In fact, the bathroom door opened at that point, some steam evaporating into the room as the blonde strode out. He was dressed nicely, which unsurprisingly was more his causal wear, while ruffling a towel against his hair. He stopped about mid room and turned, letting the towel fall to the floor. Sanji grinned.

"Marimo!" He greeted, excited to see his boyfriend. "You're back."

Zoro swallowed thickly. There was something suspicious about this whole situation. He knew far to well that he got back to the dorm before Sanji did. Sanji was the one with afternoon classes and he didn't skip them. He wouldn't miss them for the world after how much he bitched about how important the cooking classes were. So then why the hell was he here? He tossed his bag down, wandering towards his bed to sit down on it.

"Yeah..." He began saying, watching Sanji carefully. "And you're back?"  
Sanji furrowed his eyebrows. Of course he would be home. Was this guy retarded? Or wait, maybe he was. Had he forgotten what day it was? Surely not. He reached down picking the towel back up.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Zoro gritted his teeth. Well shit. Suddenly he found himself trying to remember what was going on. Why on earth would the Cook stay home? He didn't look sick or anything. He couldn't remember him mentioning anything about being on a break. He scratched at his head.

"Don't you have classes or something?" He asked.

Sanji scowled at him, forcibly launching the towel into that ugly mug.

"You shitty Marimo! You fucking forgot didn't you?"

Sanji bit into his bottom lip, watching the moron struggle with the towel over his face, realling wanting to kick it to a pulp. What kind of guy did he think he was forgetting something like this that he'd talked about the whole week! There was no way his thick head couldn't remember.

"What- Forgot what!?" Zoro growled, ripping the towel from his view and glaring back up at the cook.

The fuck was his problem? So what if he forgot something about it, why didn't he just spit it out already so he didn't have to play shitty guessing games on top of his exhaustion. He watched as Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose and it made the Marimo's glare fade. Oh shit, he'd really forgotten something now hadn't he? The Cook didn't just look annoyed at him, he looked disappointed..

"Sanji...?"

Sanji just shook his head, slightly chuckling. "This is what I get. The hell was I thinking." He lowered his hand from his face, still looking at the Marimo before turning to leave. He waved one of his hands. "You know what Marimo, you go ahead and take your nap or whatever. I'm leaving."  
Zoro narrowed his eyes. Sanji was not allowed to just bitch like that, not tell him what he did wrong and leave. He reached out, latching his arms around the blondes frame before pulling him back into the bed with him. Sanji's eyes widened as he was being pulled down and he began to squirm and thrash in the swordsman's grasp, his cheeks flushing.

"The hell you neanderthal! Let me go!"

Zoro wasn't going to though, he embraced Sanji tight, ignoring the kicks at him.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." He bargained.

Eventually, in his grasp, Sanji began to settle down, still cursing Zoro's name under his breath. Sensing him calming down, the Marimo nuzzled his face between his lover's shoulder and neck.

"It's nothing. Just forget about it." Sanji lied, opting the quickest route he could think of to get Zoro off him.

Zoro wasn't as dumb as the cook liked to think though. He'd seen the slight hurt in the cook's eyes when he decided to start storming off and there was no way he was just going to let Sanji leave like that. He loosened his grasp around Sanji for a moment, rejoicing in the feeling of holding the cook close. He closed his eyes, taking in his smell before continuing his cause.

"It's not nothing."

Sanji averted his eyes over to the other side of the room, trying to ignore the warm breath of the Marimo, easily melting around him and holding him close. His own face, still flustered, calming.

"Fine." He admitted, closing his eyes to listen to Zoro's breathing. "It's kind of our.. shitty first anniversary."

Zoro's eye's opened wider and he silently mouthed 'fuck' to himself. Their anniversary? He'd forgotten that? Then he looked over at where the Cook's face was. Was it bad he was kind of writing himself off as lucky for only getting a disappointed Sanji and not his ass kicked? Though Sanji didn't seem to be as upset as before in his arms. How could he play this off?

"S'okay cook." He mumbled, bull shitting the first thoughts that came to mind. "I'll make it up to you."

Sanji rolled his eyes. That right there was the bullshit. How was he going to plan to make this up to him if he can't even remember the arrangements they'd made just days before.

"Oh yeah? How so?" He questioned.

Though it seemed to be heard on deaf ears. Sanji's eyebrow began to twitch, hearing the first snore in his ear. That fucking bastard. Had he really just fallen asleep on him in the middle of their conversation!? Did their anniversary really not mean that much to him? He huffed, glaring at the ceiling. To kick his ass or not to kick his ass that was the question. He sighed though, unfortunately realizing how comfortable he was being held like this, which only made his cheeks burn a little more. Maybe he'd just let Zoro enjoy his nap for now then kick his ass about it later. Things could always be rescheduled.

* * *

**Author's Note: A prompt requested by Gagakuma on Tumblr~ Enjoy 3**


End file.
